Choose Your Inquisitor!
by Lady Celestria
Summary: Just three small stories containing huge amounts of fluff on my three Inquisitors and their love interests. Rated M for suggestive phrases and Sera's swearing. Need help choosing which Inquisitor to mainly focus on, so reviews are helpful please! And I apologise beforehand for sucking at summaries.
1. Ride the Bull- Iron Bull x Lavellan

**A/N: That's right, I'm back and (hopefully) staying! **

**I'm so sorry for not uploading anything in a long while; I had been working on a few chapters for my main Dragon Age fanfic "The Final Stand" but my laptop decided to kill itself, and I lost EVERYTHING. I am slowly re-writing the chapters but I'm currently at a blockade since I need to choose the Inquisitor I want to write in future, and I've been really struggling with that. D:**

**So if you guys could be ****_really_**** helpful and help me choose which one I should go for, then I'll be so happy! These chapters are just a series of ficlets of my three different Inquisitors and their LI. **

**Also, I hate how I can't put those lines in now to separate chapters and stuff like that apart, that's certainly annoying. But that's just me. .-.**

**Oh and please remember to review and tell me which Inquisitor I should go for. :D**

**Anyways! Enjoy. :) **

Valania wasn't just angry. She was _pissed_.

Her advisors and Cassandra had spent the past hour lecturing her in the War Room over her choice to abandon an alliance with the qunari in order to save 'a bunch of drunken thugs', as Cassandra referred to Bull's Chargers. Cullen did, however, stand by the Inquisitor's decision since the Chargers were a fine addition to the Inquisition. But Cassandra and Josephine were having none of it.

Now here she was, pacing back and forth in front of the desk in her room as she tried to not set the entire room ablaze. Valania could feel the lyrium coursing through her veins like molten lava, and she knew she would explode if she didn't calm down. Her problem was that she couldn't explain why she was _this _angry.

Valania usually made light of whatever situation she was in, despite the severity of it. She was only serious in situations where it mattered, and what happened at the Storm Coast _did _matter.

The Ben-Hassrath contact, Gatt forced the Iron Bull to choose between the Qun and his Chargers. Valania knew how much the Qun meant to all qunari who were not Tal-Vashoth, but she also knew how much the Chargers meant to the Iron Bull himself. Hell she had even taken a shining to Krem and had become quite good friends with the vint, but she was even closer to Bull.

Bull gave Valania _exactly _what she needed. Several times over in fact. He had the ability to completely envelope her entire being and mind, making her forget all about the Inquisition, the mage-templar war and the massive rift in the sky; and all that mattered was that she was with Bull at that very moment in time. The elf could act herself in front of the qunari; and she knew that in his eyes, she wasn't the Inquisitor or the Herald of Andraste. She was Valania Lavellan; the sarcastic elven mage with fiery auburn hair and a weakness for anything fluffy.

She was still trying to get her head around having feelings towards someone who wasn't dalish. Of course, Valania never really followed her clan's customs and had desperately wanted to escape for years, and when her Keeper had asked her to go to the conclave, she leapt to the opportunity to leave the clan to venture out into Thedas. Lavellan did not, however, expect an ancient darkspawn called Corypheus to cause the damned Temple of Sacred Ashes to explode and rifts to open up in the sky.

The elf shook her head to try and get rid of thoughts of the conclave and focused back on the Iron Bull. Valania still did not know whether or not he held feelings towards her. One thing was for sure though; the physical attraction was _certainly _there.

Valania was so lost in thought that she didn't notice him casually stroll into her room and stand right in front of her, causing the Inquisitor to bump straight into him as she paced. Valania peered up out of her daydream and smiled, all the anger seeping into the stone underneath her feet.

"Bull…" she spoke quietly, her eyes transfixed on his one as he placed a large, gentle hand behind the back of her head.

"I heard what happened in the War Room, are you alright Kadan?"

Valania felt the blush creep up to her cheeks as she tried to avoid Bull's gaze after he said her pet name, but he was already onto her and gently clasped the elf's chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing her violet eyes to meet his. Damn his Ben-Hassrath training.

"Positively peachy," Valania replied sarcastically with a small frown.

Bull chuckled, "Now we both know that's bullshit. I could practically feel the heat coming off you as I made my way up here; you're always like that when you become angry."

"Then I should try harder to hide it, just to test that Ben-Hassrath training of yours," Valania smirked playfully.

"Oh I would like to see you try, Kadan," her pet name came out as a whisper as Valania felt Bull's lips ghost against her neck, a quiet 'mmm' rumbled from his throat as the qunari wrapped his arms around the elf's lithe body before lifting her up by her behind, causing Valania to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Would you _really _like to know what I _need _right now?" Valania smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Bull.

"You can't be serious," Bull sighed as he frowned.

"Pretty please? You let me ride the bull before…"

"That's different! And please don't give me that look."

Valania pouted and looked into Bull's eyes, making hers as big as saucers with her head tilted at a slight angle like a mabari would if it wanted a bone. He might have had the training of a Ben-Hassrath; masters of manipulation and the Iron Bull was meant to be invincible to any form of bribery, but when Valania gave him the 'look', he was completely helpless.

After a few moments of silence, Bull sighed and lifted Valania to his shoulders. The elf squealed in delight as she settled herself down on the back of his neck, holding onto his horns before pointing towards the door.

"Onward! To the tavern, my mighty steed!" Valania laughed and only received a grumble of qunlat curses as they made their way to the tavern, with the Inquisitor grinning from ear to ear.

Sera, Dorian and Varric now owed her two sovereigns each.


	2. Cookies- Adaar x Sera

Everyone who knew of Katari Adaar feared her; she was known as being a ruthless Tal-Vashoth warrior who cut down everything in her path if they opposed the Inquisition. Ever since the qunari uprising in Kirkwall, everyone in Thedas feared the qunari even more than usual, and those feelings stuck over the past decade. Despite how much Josephine tried to dispel the rumours of the Herald of Andraste being an unforgiving murderer who ate babies on the side, the rumours still persisted.

But those who _truly _knew the Inquisitor knew that these rumours were completely false. Adaar was far from the blood-thirsty maniac that she was made out to be. The qunari tend to try and find a diplomatic solution to any situation that arose, trying her hardest not to shed a drop of blood, even if it was the easiest way. It even surprised Solas that Katari knew so much about elven history, as well as the history of many of the other races. Unlike most of the Tal-Vashoth the other members of the Inquisition ran into, Katari was by far the most knowledgeable and well-spoken, and proved that on several occasions, especially when she won over the Orlesian Court at Halamshiral, playing the Game perfectly.

Those who also knew the Inquisitor would know that she would either be in the library, helping Cullen train the new recruits or in Sera's room in the tavern.

So there she was, relaxing against a huge mound of different coloured and patterned pillows as she read one of the many books she had taken from the library, which stood in a large pillar beside her. Katari made it her mission to read whatever new books came to the library whenever she was not saving Thedas from Corypheus, which usually infuriated Dorian since the Tevinter mage spent ages organising them, and took the ones that most interested him into his own section of the library. But Katari had beaten him to it this time.

"M-mistress Adaar?" Frantically spoken words made Katari look up from her book, a gentle smile playing on her face as she took notice of one of the servants from the kitchen before her.

"Hattie, wasn't it?" Katari smiled even more as the human girl nodded, pleased with herself that all the time she speant learning the names of the servants and recruits didn't seem to go to waste. The qunari unwrapped the black ribbon she had entangled on her left horn and slid it in-between the pages she was on, so she didn't lose her place, "How may I be of assistance?"

"O-one of your companions is making a complete mess in the kitchen, muttering something about 'making cookies for her Inky', could it be p-possible for you to go and sort her out?" Hattie stuttered, clearly still nervous about addressing the qunari Inquisitor.

A faint blush crept across Katari's cheeks as she realised _who_ was in the kitchen, causing such a supposed uproar.

It was no secret that Katari and Sera were an item, Sera declared it quite often when they were travelling together on the road, and practically rubbed it in Vivienne's face whenever the court enchanter was near. The two were also known to prank one another, as well as various companions (especially Solas).

"I'll see what I can do, thank you for bringing this to my attention," Katari smiled and stood up, noticing the way the servant backed away instantly when she did.

Katari bit her bottom lip, a habit she had when she was perceived to be a threat, especially around her own people. She had tried countless times to try and explain that she would never harm anyone in the Inquisition, but those words usually fell on deaf ears, so she instead bit her lip to stop the words from flowing.

But who could blame them? Katari had almost an extra feet in height compared to the majority of the human men in the Inquisition, and she was almost as tall as the Iron Bull; no wonder they found her intimidating, and she bet that the horns didn't help her either. They weren't as large or impressive as Iron Bull's, but they followed the length of her skull and curled slightly at the tip, her long snow white hair was braided to her right side, usually with red string entwined into it, which she also used on her horns to try and make them seem less intimidating. Well, it was an idea Josephine had and it didn't work, but it still made the qunari feel somewhat pretty.

The Inquisitor made her way down towards the kitchens, hearing plates smashing from outside and Sera's usual ramblings.

"Shite. Shite. Balls. Where do they keep things in here? Must try to do this more often, might need bees next time."

Katari opened the door carefully and narrowly avoided a plate to the face as it smashed against the door frame instead. Sera was rummaging through cupboards, looking for Maker knows what. The entire kitchen was a mess; flour lined the floor, smashed plates scattered everywhere and almost every surface was caked in some sort of batter which had small brown bits in it. Could that be chocolate?

"Sera?" Katari's stern voice caused the elf to jump instantly and stop whatever she was doing. The blonde archer stared at the qunari before marching up to her, clothes covered in flour and some batter smudged on her face.

"You! This is all your fault!" Sera snapped and jabbed a finger into Katari's chest, frowning as she looked up at the towering qunari, fidgeting on her feet as always.

Katari smiled and chuckled slightly, "How is this _my _fault exactly?"

"I tried to make us cookies, because pride cookies suck balls, and they ran out of raisins!" Sera's ramblings were also adorable to Katari, and it made the qunari smile even more.

"Us cookies?"

"Yeah! So I could like cookies again. You know. I just wanted to surprise you…" Sera frowned and looked to the floor.

"You surprise me constantly, Sera. Next time you try to make some 'us cookies', invite me," Katari smiled and gently lifted Sera's chin to make her blue eyes meet Katari's amber ones.

Smirking, Katari slowly licked the batter that was speckled on Sera's cheek, causing the elf to giggle her usual way before leaping into the Inquisitor's awaiting arms.

"You. Me. Bed. Now," Sera demanded.

"You're the one giving orders now, huh?" Katari chuckled as she carried Sera in her arms towards Katari's quarters in the main part of Skyhold.

"Shut it and just get us there."


	3. Kindred Spirits- Dorian x Trevelyan

"Taking the time to make sure our young man here has a proper education, are we? You can't possibly be real."

"If a certain _someone _didn't feel the need to curse after every other spell they cast, perhaps there would be less to teach him."

"I have simply know idea what you're talking about, Trevelyan."

Kaiden Trevelyan simply chuckled and kept a close eye on Cole, who was skimming his hand across each of the books that were in Dorian's little section of the library. The spirit-turned-human muttered incoherent things to himself as he debated which book to look at first.

But Kaiden didn't fail to notice the side glances the Tevinter mage beside him, not knowing whether the man was judging him or simply checking him out. The Inquisitor smirked and folded his arms, leaning against the wooden railing as he waited patiently for Cole.

It had been Varric's idea to try and teach Cole a bit more about the world around him, since he had become more human. Solas still refused to speak to Trevelyan because of this, stating something along the lines of 'spirits should stay spirits', but Kaiden was too busy watching the man who strolled casually behind the elven mage's back, smirking his usual smirk and twiddling the one of the curls of his moustache suggestively, knowing it caused Trevelyan to become flustered.

That damned Tevinter already had a firm grasp on Kaiden Trevelyan's mind, and he wasn't planning on letting go.

Kaiden couldn't help knowing he was falling for Dorian's charm and self-confidence, but would such a self-assured man feel the same way? Kaiden was kind, gentle, and cared for everyone around him. He was optimistic even in the most dire of situations, a trait Dorian apparently found attractive. The Inquisitor would go out of his way to help anyone in need; traipsing around the Hinterlands to hunt august rams for meat to help feed the refugees at The Crossroads, putting flowers on an elven man's dead wife's grave and Kaiden also saved Crestwood from an invasion of the undead by sealing the rift that was causing the whole problem.

The archer felt that he was completely inadequate in gaining Dorian's affections; Kaiden felt like a bleak painting compared to Dorian's well-groomed and chiseled features. Kaiden short brown hair was uneven and stuck out in several places, and despite Vivienne's protests to get a professional hairdresser, Kaiden refused outright, using the reason 'not wanting to drain Inquisition resources on my own vanity' as his excuse. He was also slightly paler than the bronzed tevinter and had a scar similar to Cullen's on his lip that contrasted against the dark stubble on his face.

"Reading anything interesting, Cole?" Dorian's voice brought Kaiden out of his daydream as he noticed Cole was sitting on the floor, cross-legged and the book open above his head as he held it at arms length.

"Yes," Cole spoke quietly, studying the pages with childlike innocence.

"Care to share?" Kaiden smiled, folding his arms as he waited for Cole to respond.

"Yes," the rogue cleared his throat and stared at the book.

"The corner of his lips curve when he sees me. His eyes- bright, inviting, enchanting. If I drew near would he step away, or closer? Handsome, even in the dim candle light, never felt like this. How do I tell him- I want to kiss you."

Kaiden instantly felt a blush creep across his cheeks, "Maker's breath Cole! What have I told you about blurting everything inside my-"

But as Kaiden was speaking, he also could hear Dorian speak, "Cole! What have I said about looking into-"

It soon registered to both Kaiden and Dorian that they were both protesting to the same thing. Kaiden instantly began to fidget on his feet, pulling at a stray chord on his sleeve and his eyes fixed to the ground. Dorian couldn't possibly be thinking about him? Surely? Kaiden felt a nervous hand cup his chiselled chin, lifting his blue eyes to meet Dorian's brown ones, a small smile playing on the mage's lips.

"My…" Kaiden blurted, as if determined to finish what he was saying to Cole before.

"Head," Dorian finished Kaiden's sentence, both men blushing like love-struck fools. This surely was just all in the Inquisitor's imagination, right?

Cole smiled to himself, watching the Inquisitor and Dorian have their moment before silently walking off, meeting Varric as he was just about to go down the stairs.

"How did the reading go, Kid?"

"I helped them find the truth."


End file.
